Massie's Power StruggleX
by YorkshireLassie
Summary: A lot of changes are happening for the Clique? Can it split them up? Read and find out. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Massie Block** - Gorgeous and perfect as ever. This queen of OCD is set for a guh-reat year. And when she meets a ah-dorable new boy she makes for him quicker then she would the latest Prada handbag. Shame about Derrington then.

**Alicia Rivera - **The boy magnet is really living it now OCD is co-ed, with boys trailing of her, and a knack of boasting about it too… she could be in trouble with The Pretty Committee.

**Dylan ****Marvil**** - **Dylan has just gone on a holiday to Yorkshire, and is won't shut up about it. The rest of the PC are totally bored by it, but nawt by the English goodies Dylan brought back with her.

**Kristen Gregory - **Her Dad has finally got a worth while job, and the Gregorys finally get a taste of luxury. Think Kristen would be thrilled? Think again… instead of a new designer wardrobe, Mrs Gregory plans to enrol Kristen in a number of after school educational clubs… with ever GLU's worst nightmare… COMPLETE LBRS! AAAAGH!

**Claire Lyons - **Starting to get less and less into the PC, especially as she's making more and more friends through Layne. Massie will have to do something quick if she wants to keep her perfectly manicured clutches on her pet dawg.

**Disclaimer - I ****don't**** own any of the above stated characters, they are ****Lisi**** Harrisons. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Massie's Bedroom**

**The Block Estate**

**4th September **

**8:15**

Massie switched of her hair dryer and put it in a pearly white box on her dressing table. She twirled around in her plush leather office chair, then walked over to the mirror and smiled at the face that stared back at her. That perfect, symmetrical china doll face with gorgeous big brown eyes. She pouted her already pouty lips and giggled. Twisting her sleek dark brown hair around her index finger she surveyed her outfit next, making sure it was perfect for first day back at school. She wore super skinny jeans from Marc Jacobs, they were black. She paired this with a Juicy top that said 'I 3 Juicy Gossip'. Then she wore Armani pumps that where pink with pearls embroided over them. She flicked a lock of shiny hair into a side fringe, blew her reflection a kiss, scooped up her ah-dorable black pug Bean and went downstairs to the kitchen. She settled Bean down on the floor by her food bowl and sat down to a breakfast of a mini muffin. Even thought it was low fat (duh) she threw half of it in the bin, kissed Bean's velvety head, picked up her Prada bag and stalked out of the grand house to the awaiting Land Rover. Claire was already sat on the plush leather seats eating a chocolate croissant. Massie shuddered as she thought of all those calories.

**OCD**

**9:00**

'Hey Leesh!' She called over to Alicia's locker.

'EHMAGAWD!' Alica shrieked, and they hugged.

'The boy fast is sooo off. Duh.' Massie said, it had been on her mind.

'Sure.' Alicia said, concealing her pleasure.

Dylan and Kristen walked over with Starbucks.

'EHMAGAWD, totally heart those shoes Kristen, and Dylan you look ah-mazing today!' Massie gushed. There ensued a round of hugs.

'Uh, where's Kuh-laire', Dylan asked whilst finger combing her long red hair.

'Dunno… She was hear a minute ago, let me go find her, meet you at break by the lockers', Massie said surveying the hall.

'Sure', Kristen replied and they walked of arm in arm.

Massie watched after her friends, then quickly spun round to look for Claire. Then the bell rung.

'Damn!' Massie swore, ran over to her locker, grabbed the first books she saw and rushed to class.

She glanced at her pink watch, as she walked in. She was the last one, so she rushed to the only seat left and sat down before the teacher even turned around and noticed. She smiled at the show and launched into a lecture on river basins. Massie sighed, drew her pink fingernails through her hair and began to fiddle with her Tiffany and Co charm bracelet, swinging the Pug charm round and round.

'Um, can I borrow a pencil', an unusual but nice voice said into her ear. She rolled her eyes, expecting to see some LBR, only to find the cutest face she had ever seen in her life. She gasped, praying she was nawt blushing.

'Uh…sure,' she pulled out a perfectly sharpened purple pencil and handed it over to him. 'Uh, I've nawt seen you around Briarwood before…'

'I'm new to OCD,' he smiled as he took the pencil.

'EHMAGAWD that's SO cool, where you from your accent's puh-retty cool.' She asked.

'England, well London to be precise, my parents wanted me to experience new things so I'm here for a year,' he said grinning ah-dorably.

'Cool,' was all Massie could come up with. She glanced over at his text book to see his name, it was written on the front in messy handwriting, 'Jack Wild', she sighed.

'So, Massie, would you like to answer the question?' The teacher's voice brought Massie down to earth at once.

'Uh, what was it again?' She muttered. Some complete LBRS from the front started laughing, whatevs.

'As you obviously can't be bothered to pay the required attention you can write an essay for homework stating why it is wise to listen up in lessons. And you, what's your name?' she looked over to Jack.

'Jack Wild.' He said, Massie officially hearted English accents.

'Well Jack, do you know the answer?' She asked expectantly.

'Um, I might do if I knew the question.' He said grinning at her.

The teacher sighed, 'well in that case you'll be writing an essay too.' And she chose some LBR to answer.

Massie turned to Jack, and he winked at her. She had to look away to stop herself blushing, he was the coolest person ever.

The bell rung and she rushed to the locker room to tell Kristen, Dylan, Alicia and Kuh-laire, wherever she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**OCD Locker Room**

**OCD**

**10:20**

'EHMAGAWD GUYS!' She said as calmly and queen like as possible as soon as she saw them. She hugged each in girl in turn. 'And Kuh-laire! I was like looking for you all this morning.'

'Sorry, I was with Layne,' Claire said quietly.

'Whatevs, you're here now,' Massie said. 'And I have news.'

'Tell!' Alicia said excitedly. And the group closed in to stop LBRs eavesdropping.

'I just met the nicest guy EVER, in Geography class,' She said grinning.

The whole group just stared back at her.

'Isn't it exciting?' Massie said beginning to get a big annoyed.

'Yar, totally, but what about Derrington?' Alicia asked.

'Uh, oh yeah…' Massie said biting her lip.

'You could always dump him,' Dylan chipped in.

'But he's like alpha of the boys…' Massie said.

'Yar, but you're alpha of the girls, so you can totally date who you like,' Kristen said.

'But isn't that a shallow reason anyway?' Claire said.

'Kuh-laire, don't be stupid!' Dylan said.

'But you should see people you like…' Claire said quietly. The rest ignored her as Alicia had a copy of Teen Vogue and they were gathered around reading it. Claire sighed, and sat down bored, waiting for the bell to ring, she had no interest in a set of jeans she could no way afford.

'EHMAGAWD KRISTEN!' Alicia suddenly shrieked, 'Is THAT the latest Juicy hand bag?'

'Uh yeah….' Kristen said, obviously enjoying the moment but pretending not to.

'How did you get it!' Dylan said confused.

'Yar, it can nawt have been on sale…' Massie said, but didn't end her sentence when she saw Kristen's face.

'Actually, I brought it yesterday, with the rise in my allowance,' Kristen said.

'No WAY!' Alicia said bouncing up a down.

'Well ever since Dad gawt a new job….' Kristen said shly. The Pretty Committee all jumped on her with hugs screaming. Claire joined in so as nawt to look like the odd one out, she wished she'd get an rise in her allowance. The bell rang.

**The Pretty Committee Private Table**

**The OCD Lunchroom**

**12:15**

'…So Dylan, how was like England for your Summer holidays?' Massie asked sipping her smoothie.

'Ah-mazing, but why the sudden interest?' Dylan replied

'Well… Jack Wild if from England…' Massie said shly.

'Derrington…' Kristen said.

'He is SO dumped, besides, we've been going out for like ever,' Massie said cooly.

'Point,' Alicia said waving her purple finger nail in Massie's face.

'Well, anyway,' Dylan said. 'I think I've fallen in love with the British countryside, it's SO pretty! I was staying in Yorkshire and I totally HEART the accents. Puh-lus they have such yummy food.'

'Uh… you're on a diet' Alicia said.

'Nawt anymore, we brought back over tons of Yorkshire puddings and besides, it's so stupid to care about weight, clothes look great on me anyway…' Dylan said nervously.

'TOTALLY!' Massie said, giving her friend a hug.

'That's GREAT,' Claire said. 'You are SO nawt fat!'

'Thank you!' Dylan said with a massive grin, and took a bite out of her ham sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire's room**

**Block Guest House**

**6:45**

Claire swung her legs back and forth and she lay stretched out on the bed, she reached out for her laptop and signed into IM. Massie and Layne were online, but no Cam.

**Massikur**** - Hey**

**ClaireBear**** - Hi**

**-------**

**Layne101 - HI!**

**ClaireBear**** - HEY!**

**Layne101 - Sup?**

**ClaireBear**** - Not too much, my whole days been a bit dull… ****you?**

**-----------------------**

**Massikur**** - Uh, how r u?**

**ClaireBear**** - Really good, today was SO fun! ****You?**

**Massikur**** - Well duh I'm good, I met Jack Wild!**

**ClaireBear**** - What's he like?**

**Massikur**** - A total HART.****Nuff**** said.**

--------------

**Layne101 - I met some ****really cool**** new girls called Alice and Vicky. **

**ClaireBear**** - What are they like?**

**Layne101 - Well Alice is hilarious****, she**** makes such funny jokes, and Vicky is amazing at music and has the coolest clothes.**

**ClaireBear**** - By Massie's standards?**

**Layne101 - NO! ****By mine!****Wanna**** meet them tomorrow after school at the cinema?**

**ClaireBear**** - Yeah sure, ****I'm**** completely free.**

**--------------------**

**ClaireBear**** - So glad for you.**

**Massikur**** - Anyway, ****wanna**** come to the mall tomorrow after school?**

**ClaireBear**** - Sorry, ****I'm**** seeing Layne at the cinema.**

----------------

**Layne101 - Great, and do not dress like the Pretty Committee, you want them to like you.**

**ClaireBear**** - ****Done.**

-----------------

**ClaireBear**** - Sorry…**

**Massikur**** - ****Like****whatevs****, bye.**

**- ****Massikur**** has signed off chat -**

------------------

**Layne101 - Kay, CYA!**

**- Layne101 has signed off ****chat ****-**

Claire sighed, great, Massie was mad at her. But still she was genuinely excited to go see a film with Layne's friends, Layne always made friends with the coolest people and she always had fun with them. She grabbed some homework books and set to work on that essay in next week.

**Massie's Bedroom**

**The Block Estate**

**7:00**

Massie held Bean in her arms and stroked her soft fur. She loved her so much, more than anyone, Bean was always there for her, and she totally loved to muzzle her nose into her soft fur. Meanwhile she was thinking why Claire had been so stand offish today, she knew she couldn't lose her as a friend, she was the only person she could confide in, and trust. Claire was the only person other than Bean that had ever seen her sensitive side.

And there was Jack Wild to think about, and Derrington to dump, she had a lot on her mind. She would probably wait for the next time she saw Derrington at school to break it to him, she felt bad about it, though she'd have to pretend she didn't, she could not let the students of OCD ever know she felt sensitive to Derrington's feelings. She gave Bean one final hug, then picked up her copy of 'CosmoGirl' and started reading it, well she had to clear her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**OCD Halls**

**OCD **

**9:07**

'Hey Dylan!' Massie said as she sauntered over to hug her friend.

'Hi!' Dylan replied with her mouthful.

Massie giggled, 'what are you eating?' She asked.

'English chocolate, it's called Cadbury's,' Dylan replied giggling too.

'Ooohh, can I have a bit?' Massie asked, twirling her glossy hair around a finger.

'Sure,' Dylan said breaking her off a piece.

Massie broke the piece in half and have one to Dylan. 'I can't have too much chocolate she said,' before popping it in her mouth. 'MMM, it's REALLY good she said, tastes SO different. Hey, give me back the other half!' She said laughing.

'HEY!' They heard Alicia's voice as she ran over with Kristen.

'Alicia! Kristen!' Massie shrieked before hugging them both. 'EHMAGAWD you HAVE to try Dylan's English chocolate, SO yummy!'

'Oh yes please!' Kristen said tugging her short blonde hair. Dylan passed some over to Alicia and Kristen.

'Opposite of gross!' Alicia said licking her pearly white teeth.

'Buh-ring some in tomorrow!' Kristen said.

'I have loads, you can get it in different flavours too, and I'll bring sweets too!' Dylan said high fiving Alicia.

'If you keep bringing that chocolate in we'll all have to stop dieting!' Massie joked.

'Block!' She heard a shout the other side of the hall, she looked over and sure enough it was Derrington. Her smile quickly faded…

'Uh, I guess I have to go see him, catch you later girls!' She said trying to fake calmness.

'But Massie, are you gonna dump him?' Alicia whined, probably greedy for the gossip.

'Yar, it's about time anyways,' Massie said smiling at them. 'Cafeteria at break, be there!' She said as she started walking away.

''Kay!' Kristen called back.

Massie bit her Krispy Kreme flavoured lip as she approached Derrington waving weakly.

'Hey!' She said, she just managed a smile.

'Hi!' He said putting his arm round her, 'how are you honey, not seen you for ages.'

'Uh, yeah, but we need to talk.' Massie said, giving the LBRs walking around them and ah-bviously listening in a look that oozed confidence.

'Sure, Block, what about?' Massie could see Derrington getting a tad uneasy too, but he didn't' seem to want to show it either.

Massie grabbed his manly wrist with her tiny one and pulled him over to the corner.

'Well?' He said.

'Uh, I met another boy…' She paused, he made no comment, she wanted to get it all out as soon as possible. 'And I don't think it can work between us…' She tugged a lock of hair.

'Yeah, cool,' Derrington said, avoiding eye contact. He began to walk off. 'See ya Massie.'

Massie hated him not calling her Block, but she loved Jack more. 'Uh, friends?' She called after him.

'Sure whatevs.' He called back before getting lost in the crowd.

Massie wanted to kick herself, she had just made herself look like such a desperate LBR to Derrington and worst of all they were in public. She glared at an EW staring at her, marched over to her locker, collected her books and headed of to her lesson just as the bell went.

**OCD Cafeteria**

**OCD**

**10:28**

Massie went to join her friends, who were sitting at their exclusive table (nobody ever sat there other then them, well it's not like anybody would dare to).

'Well…' Alicia said passing her a Starbucks.

Massie hated that Alicia wanted to know about Derrington straight away without even saying hi, sometimes being friends with a gossip queen had it's low points. 'Oh, well I told him and he didn't seem to sad.' She said brightly.

'I'm sure he was sad, he was just covering it up,' Kristen said with a friendly smile.

'Thanks Kuh-risten,' Massie said smiling back.

'Hope you get with Jack too,' Dylan said.

'Thanks Dylan,' Massie said, looking over to Alicia and hoping she was taking notice of how nice her friends where being about it. Alicia ah-bviously wasn't, considering the fact that she was looking in the opposite direction. Suddenly the girls heard a shout from a group of boys.

'Hey, ALICIA how are you?' They shouted across.

Alicia blushed and shouted back, 'Good thanks!' And turned back to the Pretty Committee who were staring at her blankly.

'Oh, they're these guys I met in Math class,' Alicia said grinning. 'It's weird, so many boys have been coming up to talk to me recently, it's like they love me or something.' She giggled.

'Uh, cool?' Said Massie, making it clear she wasn't happy for Alicia.

'What?' Alicia said to her completely confused.

Massie rolled her eyes at Dylan and Kristen, 'nothing.' She said.

'Guess you're the only one the,' Dylan said after a sip from her Starbucks. 'I never get any guys.'

'Ugh, same.' Kristen said, high fiving Dylan half heartedly.

'C'mon guys!' Alicia said. 'It's nawt THAT hard to get them to talk to you! I find it really easy.'

There was an awkard silence with Alicia seem oblivious to. Suddenly Claire walked over, grabbed a seat and smiled round.

'Hey!' she said. 'I couldn't find you anywhere.'

'Sorry, we didn't tell you we were meeting here.' Kristen said.

'Gawsh Kuh-laire. It's so ah-bvious we'd be here, we always are.' Massie rolled her eyes and sighed.

Claire fiddled with her bag strap, knowing Massie was still mad about her nawt going to the mall. She sighed, she hated feeling totally controlled by Massie the whole time and totally wanted to assert some independence. It was obvious however, that Massie wasn't gonna give her an easy time over it. But then again, Massie never did let things slip past her. One of the reasons she was Queen Bee of OCD.

'Anyway, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia' Massie said, flicking her hair in Claire's face. 'Are you guys up for the mall today, I don't want to go alone, seeing as Claire things going to the cinema with LBRs is more important.' She glared at Claire.

'Course!' Alicia said.

'Count me in,' Dylan said.

'And me! Now I actually have money to spend.' Kristen giggled, patting her Dior purse.

'Have fun guys.' Claire said.

'We will.' Massie said, before picking up her Juicy handbag, chucking her Starbucks in a bin and walking over to the lockers, just as she got up the bell rang.

'Oh my gawd!' Claire panted. 'Quick, we're gonna be late.' She grabbed her bag and ran ahead of Massie, not wanting to look at what expression Massie was making. The rest of the PC joined Massie and walked to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**OCD Classroom**

**OCD**

**1:20**

Massie swirled her shiny hair around her perfectly manicured little finger. This history class must be making history itself for record breaking boringness. For everyone else in the room that would be. Massie was far too absorbed in her plans to get the fabulous Jack Wild, sitting next to her again as the teacher had insisted they keep those seats, to be her boyfriend.

She positioned her Juicy hand mirror in a way that meant she could see him in the very corner of it, he certainly complemented her face she decided, pouting in the mirror to make sure she looked extra lovely for Jack Wild. She had given her look for Jack Wild careful thought. She had imported some skinny jeans from the English shop Topshop, she had to admit she liked them even if they were rather cheap, she hoped he'd notice her wearing English labels. She paired these with a MARC by Marc Jacobs grey silk sailboat top and some standard chocolate Uggs. She glanced over at his work, he hadn't written a thing but was doodling faces in the corner of his messy book, she decided to write the 'i' in her name just like he wrote it in his, how could she not have thought of it before.

She felt her Lilac Chocolate Phone vibrate and lifted up her 'Nigella Express' (also imported from England) bag and felt around for it. She took it out and keeping it under the table she checked her text, it was from Kristen.

Sexysportsbabe – Uh, about after school today…

MASSIKUR – What?

Sexysportsbabe – My mom wants me to go to an after school Maths club today…

MASSIKUR – WHAT?

Sexysportsbabe – I know right, it'll be stuffed with complete LBRs, any GLU's worst nightmare, but I'll SO get grounded.

MASSIKUR – Ugh, whatevs.

She snapped it shut and fidgeted with her charm bracelet angrily tugging at the crown charm to free her anger. Suddenly a piece of paper fell in between her hands. She picked it up, it read –

Hey Massie,

Nice phone, wanna have my number, it's

079274397339

Text me so I can get yours.

Jack Wild X

Massie's heart thudded and she felt her cheeks heat up, she checked she wasn't blushing on her phone screen and turned to smile at him, she quickly pushed her phone open again and punched in a text, it read –

Hey,

Thanks. This lesson is SO dull…

Massie X

The spent the rest of the lesson like this, and even if Massie would be totally stuck writing her homework essay it was utterly worth it.

The bell rang and she pulled her unopened books into her bag, swinging it over her shoulder the way he did, she had read it was flirtatious to mirror a boy's movement. She had a small walk to get to the locker hall were she would be meeting TPC but it was raining outside so she grabbed her Cath Kidston umbrella (imported from England), it was red with white spots, and put it up. She was one of the last out, she began walking out when someone joined her, she felt butterflies in her stomach and didn't think she'd be able to take that salad for lunch anymore. It was Jack Wild.

'Hey, hope you don't mind, I hate getting wet.' He said in that ah-dorable accent.

'Not at all,' Massie smiled at him. 'I also hate getting wet, the rain and damp air makes my hair go frizzy so I have to use this really cool English hair gel by John Frieda on it.'

'Oh cool, I've heard of him. Hey I need to collect my pencil case from the I.T. block, I left I there by mistake, will you come with me?' He asked.

Massie's stomach churned. 'Sure,' she said and they changed direction.

Once inside the warm building they made their way to the main room and started walking along the flat screen computers in search of his pencil case.

'Guess it's not here then, I could try lost property,' he said, not seeming to care all that much. 'You know, you're really pretty Massie.'

'Thank you,' Massie didn't notice her nervous fiddling with the pink bag strap. He was standing right next to her, neither of them had anything else to say, it was just a silent break in the conversation, but it wasn't awkward it felt just right. She turned her face, luckily it was to her best side and their heads closed in slowly, tilting their heads gently to their right. As she felt her lips come into contact with his, her whole body tingled like it was full of electricity, he was tons better then Derrington anyway. The next few minutes seem a blur, taking in air gently the two seemed to join together and Massie had a weird sensation that she wasn't really there at all, that she wasn't in control of the situation. Normally she would hate this, but with Jack it felt right.

Suddenly a door flew open and the IT teacher walked in, he looked up at them jumped back insuprise and knocking a table. The two jumped apart and blushed as the IT teacher mumbled awkwardly to them,

'Now, er, class time is over, no more… er… canoodling, you shouldn't be in here.' And he sat down in his big leather swirly seat as they both crept out of the room and out of the building.

'Well that was sufficiently embarrassing,' Jack giggled as soon as they were greeted with the fresh air, it had stopped raining now.

'Yeah, but totally awesome,' Massie said trying not to seem too excited.

Jack just laughed. 'Awesome, what an American expression.'

The two giggled.

'Well see ya round Massie,' Jack Wild said winking at her.

'See ya,' Massie said looking back at his sweepy brown hair and cool skinny jeans and Vans. She couldn't wait to tell TPC.

'


	7. Chapter 7

**Maths Classroom**

**BOCD**

**4:09**

Kristen flipped open her pastel peach notepad and clicked her Berol Notewriter pen. Her thin wrist flew across the page as she scribbled down the notes. What was wrong with life? She was stuck here and her friends were shopping, SO not fair.

'Kristen, do you have an answer?' The teacher glided her glasses down her nose and looked over the top.

'Uh, you multiply the X by 4 squared to get 98?' She said, she knew totally understood this, unlike most people that were forced to come here.

Suddenly her Pebble phone buzzed and she flicked it open behind her Juicy. It was from Massie.

'Just saw those limited edition Marc Jacobs shorts you wanted, come Ay-sap.' She read it twice and sighed. This took major priority over getting in trouble. She slid her arm in the air and enjoyed allowing her sweet scent to waft around the room.

'Kristen?' The teacher asked.

'Um. I'm sorry but I just realised I have to go. I'm already late for a dentist appointment.' She glanced innocently at her teacher, fluttering her Rimmel Max-Factor mascara eyelashes.

'Fine, see you next week.' The teacher said her back already turned.

'Actually, I might not be able to make it anymore. I was going to take up a weekly Library club, but it's at the same time.' Kristen lied.

'Oh, okay.' The teacher wasn't entirely sure what to say.

Kristen took the chance quickly grabbed her bag and slipped out and speed walked down the corridors.

**Westchester Cinema**

**4:09**

Claire allowed Layne to drag her past the popcorn counter and into a small seating area. Sat there were two girls, one really tall and one really short. Her and Layne grabbed seats and Layne began talking. A lot. Claire began to feel rather bored. So she had gone through a stage of being bored of the Clique and wanting to spend more time with Layne, were she didn't always have to think about clothes and saying the right thing. But the Clique weren't really THAT bad. She was changing and though she liked Layne, this kind of thing had stopped being her idea of a good time. Her phone beeped. She pulled it out and checked the dimly lit screen. She needed a upgrade soon. It was a text from Massie.

'Claire! I just saw an ah-dorable winter coat in TK Maxx and it's on sale! Come now!' Claire began to fidget with her keychains, this was an emergency. It was not everyday that Massie allowed her to buy something cheap and approved. She grabbed her bag and turned to go.

'Claire?!!' Layne said.

Claire blushed and swung round. 'Oh, sorry, my Mom just texted, I HAVE to go now, she just found out that I threw out some of Todd's stuff and I'm majorly grounded.'

'Aww, bad luck.' Layne said, and she and her friends waved. Claire sighed with relief and was running to the mall as fast as she could go.

**Westchester Mall**

**4:20**

'They should be here any minute.' Massie said as she help up a top to her bony shoulders and swung round in front of the mirror. Smiling she flung it on a large pile of clothes she was going to buy.

Claire and Kristen walked in at the same moment. Although they had both been running Kristen hair and make-up still looked perfect, whereas Claire looked tired and her cheeks were flushed red.

'Hey!' They both said. Then looked at each other and laughed, soon the entire Clique was in hysterics. It felt SO good to be together again. Massie gestured for a group hug.

**Massie's Room**

**8:24**

Massie dumped her homework on a big coffee table in the middle of her room and pumped some moisturiser on her hands. She had done barely any work but who as usual this didn't really bother her. She took Bean up into her hands and smoothed down his fur, nuzzling her face into hers and letting her tiny whiskers tickle her ear and she sniffed her cheek. She clung on to Bean extra tight, letting her little arms wrap around the AH-DORABLE Pug dog and squeeze. She was hugging Bean because she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world to have a beautiful black pug who loved her no matter what. She was hugging Bean because she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world to have five ah-mazing friends who helped her rule the social scene at BOCD. And she hugged Bean because she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world to have kissed Jack Wild and they were as good as boyfriend and girlfriend. Setting Bean on the bed, she slumped down into her cushy duvet and allowed Bean to run excitedly around her head not even caring when she trampled on her shiny hair.

Well... she could always go to Jakkob early tomorrow morning anyway!


End file.
